Deception
by ImogenSantamaria
Summary: Paige Michalchuk is one of the best actresses of her time. When something unexpected occurs her live and the lives of others around her are turned upside down. Alex Nunez is the only one who can help, but can she when she isn't even on Paige's side?
1. Just the Beginning

Chapter 1

I silently stand back in the crowd, blending in, and watch the wonderful starlets make their way down the Red Carpet. In my line of work we're taught that you never get too attached to your assignment; the assignment meaning whomever it is at the moment that we're putting under the microscope, metaphorically speaking. One looking in from the outside would just assume that I was another obsessed fan or worse, a member of the paparazzi, neither of which are true. No, I in fact am whoever you want me to be. I can be your dream come true or worst enemy; however, the sad truth of the matter is that I am never allowed to be myself. I get paid to be someone else in order to find the shocking truth about another person that I would not ordinarily find out. My profession is deception, or as those of the less cynical nature refer to it, a Private Investigator.

I can see in the distance her curly blonde tresses bobbing back and forth coming closer into view of my camera lens. The black material is clinging to her body in just the right places and leaving much to the imagination. She stops to have a word with several annoyingly nosy reporters on her way down the carpet. The men and women are mesmerized by her seeming perfection. The reporters seem to be taken away by her eloquence and grace with every word she speaks. On any ordinary day I probably would never admit this but even I am captivated by her appeal. She strides down the red carpet as if she owns it.

"Paige Michalchuk, is it true that you have beaten Manny Santos out of at least three categories this evening?" a brunette from OK! Magazine asks.

The woman can not be over 24 years old. In fact I can almost guarantee her passion in writing is not really the celebrities, but is sadly aware that political affairs will never bring the big dollars in. She could at least have the decency to not call her Paige, whether that is in fact her name or not. Ms. Michalchuk is the talent and therefore you treat her as so. You do not treat her as if she is the girl next door or your best friend from high school.

"Yes, that is correct, but I would not say that I have beaten Ms. Santos out of anything. Manny is a phenomenal actress. I would just say that luck has been on my side."

"What is that like for you Paige?" Okay, for the love of God could you be a bit more professional?

"Excuse me? What is what like, ma'am?"

"You and Manny Santos were best friends in high school. Is that correct?"

"I am sorry. I do not like answering questions about my personal life." She steps further down the carpet.

One would have thought that the young woman would have taken heed in Ms. Michalchuk's words, but I guess she failed to receive the memo that the blonde meant what she said. She continued to yell out obscene questions but the blonde woman disengaged in anything that she had to say.

"Ms. Michalchuk, what is that you're wearing today?" A young woman with Auburn hair asked.

This young woman appeared to be the kind of girl who in high school was top of her class in both academics and popularity. She probably knew what the latest style or fashion trends were and critiqued anyone who did not follow under wing accordingly.

"It is actually something that a friend of mine made. You may have heard of him: Marco Delrossi."

I hear quite of people begin to whisper to one another in desperation. The mention of Mr. Delrossi's name has definitely hit a nerve with the crowd. There has been a slight rumor in the tabs that Ms. Michalchuk and Mr. Delrossi have been quite the lovely pair for over a year, but neither has confirmed it. I personally think that there is a something more than meets the eye. The two of them appear to compensating for something and I, Alex Nunez, have two months to find out exactly what that is.


	2. Dolphins

Chapter 2

Insouciant smiles and continuous camera flashes are more than I can handle at the moment. The obnoxious journalist and their insincetive questions have put me on the edge. I would love nothing more than to be at home sitting on my couch. I could careless about who wins the most awards or who has been nominated for the most categories. Last year "Father of The Bride" several golden men. I personally was indifferent about the movie. Elizabeth Taylor did make the movie half bearable. This year Paige Michalchuk has been nominated for both the Best Female leading and supporting performance and a nomination for her directing achievement.

Let's take a step back a moment or perhaps even 72 hours ago when I was given the most important job ever. None of us saw the dreadful event coming, but here we are today at the Academy Awards pretending like nothing had changed.

_Three days ago I received a call of desperation. Since then the television screen had blown up with the tragic death of one of the most well known actresses to have graced us with her beauty. I would love to be able to say that she was very talented and that everyone loved her for her acting skills, but that would be so far from the truth. Her ability to act was horrid. I have seen 6 year olds who have been more convincing than her; however, the people loved her for some reason. I do have to admit she was slightly charming but I have always been more of a Paige Michalchuk fan. There was something about her wit that had always drown me to her. I always thought that she was the only person that did not take herself seriously. During this time it was unorthodox for you to like the both of them. They were arch enemies and everyone knew it. _

_I flipped through the channels as I sink in farther into my couch but I could find nothing. I really do not like bringing my work home but this was out of my hands. "The 26 year old Actress Emma Nelson has been laid to rest on this terribly cold winter day. She was born on December 20, 1925. The Toronto native moved to Las Angeles when she was 18 years old to pursue her acting her career." I continuously hear of the tragedy to the point of no end. I do not understand why it seems that anytime a celebrity passes away we must put our lives on hold. I guarantee if the lovely woman next door or a member of the janitorial staff died there would be nothing in the news. The only way a common man or woman is acknowledged because of their death is if he or she has lived passed 80 years old. This whole concept and mind frame is so foreign to me, but I never argue or really say what is on my mind. The catch is you let them think that they are right and you never have any sort of problems. At the moment I only have one problem. I would love to see the new episode of "I love Lucy" and instead I am forced to watch the news that has consumed every channel tonight. I can never get enough of my weekly dose of Lucille Ball. Every Monday night I come home from whatever treacherous thing I have to do and plop on the couch and watch my show with no interruptions, but as one can see luck is not on my side tonight. _

_"After a long autopsy we have no definite answer to the cause of death. We are forced to say that the Ms. Nelson has died of natural causes until something can be proven." The young man says nonchalantly reading verbatim from the prompter. He could have at least appeared to care or improvised a bit, but he didn't care one way or another. The gentleman, for lack of a better word, seemed to be the most apathetic man in the world. _

_Is it just me or has no one found it odd that she has no record of illness and then just dies three days before the big day? It would not surprise me in the least bit if it's discovered that she was killed by one of her precious Dolphins. She spent way too much time trying to make sure the animals were in the best condition possible when she should've been trying to adopt a child instead. I will be the first to boldly say that her motives were a bit off. I understand that we need to keep the ecological system in good condition, but we have starving and homeless children on our streets at this very moment who urgently need help. One would say that I am a hypocrite; however, I am no hypocrite. I practice what I preach, that is when I am actually, the real Alex Nunez; nevertheless, I do not like to share my personal life with others. _

Currently I am still standing still waiting to get a closer glimpse of my current job, Ms. Paige Michalchuk. I know she doesn't even know that I exist, but in a matter of a few days she will be forced to acknowlege of my existence. I will attach myself to her daily life so much that she can not help but notice me. The reporters are still asking her questions. She appears to be only half listening and for a split second I could swear that we make eye contact. There are hundreds of people here so the chances of that happening is like one in a million. In the distance she finally disappears into the double doors and is out of view. Moments like these are not to be taken for granted, because they disappear just as quickly as the come. If only for a moment, I can finally take a breath and remove my mask that I've been wearing.


	3. So this is her?

Chapter 3

Nearly two days have passed since I was standing outside of the Academy Awards. I have been suffering from insomnia for several weeks now. I spent the past three restless nights trying to formulate the perfect plan to get as close to Paige Michalchuk without things seeming too strange. I think I may have found the perfect plan, but I won't know for sure for another six hours or so. I made a few calls trying to contact her publicist. Unfortunately, every attempt has been futile. I understand that she is a very successful woman and is engrossed in so many hours of work, but doesn't she at least have the time for one simple interview? I must admit I am getting a little more annoyed than usual. I am not used to such a challenging job. If I were younger I more than likely would have no problem with a challenge, but I am nearly 27 now. I know you're thinking that is not old, but I have seen more in my 27 years of life than most see in 70 or even 80 years of life. Let's not get personal though.

Shortly after having an argument with myself, I get out of bed and brush my teeth for the first time. I usually brush my teeth at least three times before leaving home in the morning. Some may think that is a little much but I sometime think that is not even enough. I brush them once when I get out of bed, again after I eat breakfast, and one last time before leaving the house. I walk downstairs and pour myself a bowl of cereal and watch the morning news. I am not surprised at all to find that Emma Nelson is still on nearly every channel. Without warning, my phone begins to ring. If this were an ordinary morning I would not pick my telephone up until at least 9 am, but today is anything but ordinary. I rush to the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi may I speak with Ms. Nunez?"

"This is she."

"Hi, Ms. Nunez. This is Raymond Davis. I am calling on behalf of the interview that you have requested with Ms. Michalchuk."

"Oh, yes. I have been trying to contact someone for the past two days. I am glad to finally speak with someone."

"How would today work for you?"

"Today would be great."

"Alright how about you meet us downtown at say... 2 PM?"

"Two would be great. Where exactly shall we meet?"

"How about you meet me in the park and we will go see Ms. Michalchuk together."

"That sounds great."

"Alright see you at 2 then."

"Wait. One last thing... How will I know who you are?"

"You won't be able to miss me, Ms. Nunez. See you soon."

"See you soon." I hang up the phone trying to keep my composure, but it isn't working too well. I return to the bathroom to brush my teeth once more.

Everything is going exactly as planned. I can relax for the next four hours at least. I would be lying if I said I wasn't remotely excited that I was going to have the opportunity to meet the Paige Michalchuk. Who in their right mind wouldn't be? I have to find things to make myself calm down from being immensely apprehensive. I have met many other famous people so this should be a breeze for me, but it isn't. I do not know what it is, but ever since I may or may not have made eye contact with her I have yet to get her off my mind. It finally comes to me without any hesitation. I need to continue reading "Gone With The Wind." I have seen the movie at least 4 or 5 times in my lifetime but I have yet to actually read the book. It is a known fact that when I become engrossed in a book it is hell to pry it away from my hands. Nearly four and a half hours have gone by since I received the phone call. I quickly put on my clothes and brush my teeth one last time.

I arrive at the park a few minutes before 2 pm. I can not for the life of me see Mr. Davis. There are so many people around me. I also have no idea what I am going to say to Ms. Michalchuk. I do not work with OK! Magazine obviously. What am I supposed to say?

"Hello, Ms. Michalchuk. Nice to finally meet you. I was hired to investigate you." I can't help but giggle inwardly at my own antics. I finally see a gentleman wearing a business suit. He looks to be nearly 30 years old if not already 30. He appears to be out of place. I can imagine he is the type of man that gets grossed out at the simplest things. He only drinks specific tea, coffee, and milk. If anything is out of place, he will not be able to breathe. I finally walk towards the brunette.

"I presume you're Ms. Nunez."

"Yes you are very good. And you're Ms. Davis."

"Yes, please call me Ray."

"Alright, Ray, I will do that. And please call me Alex." I say reaching out my left hand in a gesture that he seems slightly taken back by.

"Sorry, Alex... it's flu season." I have to restrain myself from laughing. I really should stop judging people before I talk to them.

"I understand."

"Shall we?" he says, gesturing towards a black Chevrolet.

Several minutes have passed before we arrive at the La Mamounia hotel. I know that many celebrities stay here when they are in town, but Ms. Michalchuk is a local. I do not argue, as always. There are several people standing by the reception desk with huge cameras. This is a reminder of why I am glad I never pursued an acting career. I follow closely behind Ray, smiling and nodding. I have never been one to handle riding elevators. I would have been much happier taking the stairs. My stomach is turning inside, doing circles, jumping, and flipping until we finally step off the elevator. I am within feet of seeing her. I really do not think I realized the intensity of my nervousness until this very second as Ray knocks on the door before us. The door opens very quickly as we both step inside the room. I have done this procedure many times. It is nice to know that there aren't any members of the paparazzi behind us.

I glance around the room, noticing for the first time in my life that I have been completely wrong with my judgments. The room is simple. I wish I had another way to describe it, but I don't. I had expected her to be high maintenance, but she isn't that all. The blonde looks absolutely beautiful. Her hair is pulled back into in a clip and she looks worn out. It is apparent that she hasn't slept in days. I notice that she is now looking at me as if trying to figure me out. I would love to save her the trouble, but I can't formulate the words to say anything. Some would say I am star-struck and others may even say that I am just in the presence of greatness, which may both be true; however, it really isn't either of those. I had almost forgotten why I had come here for a moment.

"Ms. Michalchuk, I am Alex Nunez."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but please call me Paige. I feel old when people call me by my last name."

"Alright Paige. Shall we begin?"

"You're nervous aren't you, hon?"

"Am I really that transparent?"

"Just a little. How about Ray go grab us a few drinks from downstairs and the two of us can chat a bit."

Ray glances at Paige as if checking to see if she is really sure about not having in the room. She smiles at him brightly indicating that she is a grown woman. She is in fact a very independent woman, which is another thing that I had misjudged about the blonde before me. Aggravation is written across his sudden movements. He does a nice job of hiding his feelings, much like myself.

"What can I get for you ladies?"

"I will take Bourbon on the rocks. What about you, Alex? Or is it ok that I call you that?"

"That's fine. Alex is fine. I will take a water."

"Are you sure? You can get a drink. It's no problem."

"I am not a big drinker. I am fine with water."

"Alright, ladies, I will be back shortly."

Ray leaves the room in a swift motion. I can't help but sympathize for the guy. He was basically kicked out of the room and I have no idea why. I assume she was attempting to make me feel more comfortable.

"So, Alex, how come I have not seen you around here, hon?'

"I really don't get around much. I am usually inside doing whatever it is they have me doing. This is the first time I have actually been able to interview someone myself."

"Oh I see. So were you able to choose your first interviewee or was I picked for you?"

"You were picked for me."

"Oh..." She appeared slightly disappointed.

"But I would've picked you though." I feel my cheeks begin to heat up a bit. I have no idea why I feel obligated to make her feel better, but I do. Her frown turns into a wide smile, which only makes my cheeks redden even more. "Shall we begin this interview a bit, Ms... I mean, Paige?"

"If you would like. I really was not expecting an interview this afternoon, so frankly, hon, I have no idea if my answers will interest you any."

"So what do you presume we do?"

"You can ask your questions, and I will see what I can do? That's the best I can do."

"Alright..." I saw taking out a pen and paper. I have to make this look as legit as possible.

"Hmmm ok first question, scratch that. I am not good at this. What are you used to getting asked?" I have no idea why I suddenly feel so comfortable with her but I do. I feel like I can actually speak my mind a bit.

"Well you can ask anything that isn't personal. I am sure you know this." I nod at her. I remember her telling the auburn girl not to ask her about her personal life. "Ask about my likes, dislikes, anything that is related to my acting. Just relax, you're doing fine."

"Off the record... how are you so good at reading people?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Huh?"

"I could tell when you first walked in the room you were analyzing everything."

"Touché." She smiles brightly once again. "Ok, seriously. First question this time..." We both giggle. "Coke or Pepsi?"

"Are you serious?"

"It's a simple question... are you a Coke or Pepsi kind of woman?"

"I guess I would have to say Coke."

"Good. Had you said Pepsi, I doubt I would have been able to continue this." She giggles lightly. "What do you like to do in your spare time, when you are away from your work?"

"Well it is indeed a rarity that I actually have "me time", but when I do get it, I enjoy long walks on the beach. I would have thought by now I would have grown tired of the beach, but I haven't. I guess growing up in Canada makes you appreciate the waves and the sand beneath your feet."

"I guess having lived here my whole life I kind of take it for granted."

"We're all like that."

" Ok... where do you see yourself in 10 years?"

"Nice question, Ms. Alex Nunez..." My cheeks once again are the color of a tomato. I think she only calls me by my last name to get a rise out of me. It does the trick every time."I see myself happy. I know everyone says that. But I see myself genuinely happy. I am ready to stop worrying about what people think. When you're an actress, it's hard to be who you really are. Do you know what I mean?" She has no idea how much I could actually relate to her.

"Paige, how old were you when first realized you wanted to be an actress?"

"I guess I have always known I wanted to be one. I think things were more obvious when I was 6 years old and I was on stage at my church performing the Christmas story. I know I enjoyed it very much, but I didn't realize the intensity of it until I was 13. I was playing Lady Macbeth in our school play. I remember thinking..._I could do this for the rest of my life._"

------------------------

Let me know if I should continue or not. I am not a mind reader, though at a lot times I really wish I was ;) hehe.


	4. Flamboyant

Chapter 4

Paige has been extremely entertaining for the past 4 hours. I never would have imagined this would be this enjoyable. I have heard almost every story from the first time she broke her leg to the day that she realized that was going to move to Las Angeles. She never once got too personal though, which I completely understood. It is obvious that she is comfortable with me and enjoys my company. I am caving in more and more by the second. I am beginning to think she should have chosen a different career. She has mastered the skill of manipulation. I had convinced myself that I would not let her get to me and here I am sitting her sipping on a Martini with her. For the first time in my life I am allowing myself to actually be happy and this is not accomplishing much of anything. I hate to break the mood, but I must.

"Hey Paige can I ask you something off the record?"

"Sure hon."

"What was your relationship like with Emma Nelson?" Her face instantly turns pale. It breaks my heart to even distrust her at all, but I have a job to do.

"What do you mean?" She obviously doesn't want to talk about Ms. Nelson. I do not blame her though.

"I just mean how close were you two?"

"Eh... she and I we... we were never the closest friends." I raise a brow which I was kind of hoping would go undetected. "Ok we weren't really ever friends."

"Oh ok I was just curious. I am sorry for bringing her up."

"Why did you bring her up?"

"I don't know with everything that's happened... I just... I don't know wanted to know how you were dealing."

"I am doing ok. I mean it's still shocking, but I am ok. I thought Emma would out live us all." A genuine frown crosses her face. How could she in a million years murder someone? It's not even possible.

"So uhhh... I should get going. I have to catch my weekly dose of "I Love Lucy."

"Oh my goodness you watch that show too?"

"Of course! I never miss it! Well if I can help it anyway."

"You're welcome to stay and watch it with me."

"You sure? I don't want to be an intrusion."

"I would simply not even bother asking if I thought that hon."

"Ok sounds good to me."

"We're going to order room service and hopefully Marco will be here shortly."

"Marco?"

"Yes Marco Delrossi. You know of him, right?"

"Yes I do. He seems like a nice gentleman, but I've never gotten the chance to meet him."

"Well tonight is your chance. He and I never miss I love Lucy."

I try my hardest to contain my disappointment, but it is written all over my face. I really had no idea they were together so once again I misjudged her. I almost thought for a second that there were others out there like me, but obviously I was wrong. How could I have been so stupid?

"Is there something wrong, Alex?"

"No, I am fine."

"Ok..." She says uncertainly. "Well since we've got that all cleared out. I have to the conclusion that I know nothing about you Ms. Nunez."

"There really isn't much to know."

"Come on you have to tell me something..." She says with an adorable pout that no one in their right mind could resist.

"Ok fine... ummm I hate Mayonnaise." Involuntarily my nose scrunches up to show how much I really distaste it.

"You hate mayo?" She ask astonishingly. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know really. I've always hated it. It's one of those things that I can't even remember trying, but I know I hate it."

"How do you know if you don't try it?"

"Some things you just know without ever having to."

This is the first time I have managed to have rendered her speechless. She just stares at me with widen eyes not knowing what to say. I wish I could get inside of head for a split second to see what is going through that mind of her's. On the outside looking in one would think that Paige is simple, but once you put her under the microscope you learn otherwise. She is one of the most complex people that I have had the opportunity to meet. Her body language says one thing, but her eyes say another. Some may say that I am reaching and I will grant them their freedom of speech. Paige Michalchuk may lie with her lips a thousand times on a day to day basis; however, her eyes on the other hand can not tell a single lie.

Breaking my train of thought we hear a knock on the door. Paige gets up from her seated position on the sofa and eagerly rushes to the door. She opens the door and I hear a male's voice. He walks over to where I am seated on the sofa. He appears to be no older than her or me and is much better dressed. This is the first male specimen that I have seen that has been able to dress and not be flamboyantly homosexual. I see a smirk cross his face as he reaches out his hand to me.

"So you're the lovely lady that has had m'dear so tied up today. She hasn't even picked up the phone to call me once." I take his hand and shake it.

"Marco this is Alex Nunez. Alex this Marco Delrossi." Paige says cheerfully.

Marco pulls the chair from underneath the table pulling it closer to Paige and me. He seems like an impeccable young man. I have fifty dollars saying that he and Raymond Davis are polar opposites. It's nice to know to she has a man in her life that isn't as uptight as the undertaker.

"Paige I found this dress today while I was looking at several boutiques and it would fit your body marvelously."

"That's great hon. What does it look like?"

"It's this like red number that looks like something Marilyn Monroe would wear."

"Sounds classy."

"No m'dear it's sexy. It's scandalous..."

"It's fabulous!" Paige and Marco both say in unison before breaking out in duet of laughter.

I can feel their eyes on me as they continue to laugh. How is it possible that I just wrote him off as a heterosexual male. He is gayer than Monty Clift, and I thought he was on fire. I want to say something, anything, but I can not formulate the words. Marco doesn't fancy females and yet everyone thinks the two are happy couple. What is the catch? What am I missing here?

"You alright hon?" Paige asks sincerely. My attempts to verbally respond fail. I can only muster a smile. "You sure? You looked as if you had seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." I mustered a total of two words. Someone should really bring out the trophy now.

"Ok if you say so." She says unbelievingly.

"So Alex. Tell me a bit about yourself."

"You're pushing it Marco. I know one thing about her and I've been talking to her all day."

"Sweetie, I have a charm like no other. Isn't that right Alex?" He says with a wink.

"Oh yes. You have no idea." I reply as I take a sip of my Martini.

"Hon, don't flatter him. The only one that finds him charming is my brother."

My lack of control causes my Martini to spray on Marco's nice Blue shirt. The dynamic duo begin to laugh hysterically once again. My cheeks begin to burn profusely. Are there anymore surprises that I am going to find out before the end of the night?

"Aw Marco stop laughing at her. She's embarrassed."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to spit my drink on you." I say bashfully turning to face Marco.

"It's alright. I guess we should have given you that warning before hand eh?"

"I guess so."

"Are you ok with everything?"

"Yes it is." I answer that question honestly for the first time tonight. Most people would be retreating as fast as possible given the recent information. Considering I am nothing like most people it only intrigues me that much more and almost makes me feel as if I belong. I feel a part of their world for a millisecond before remembering that I am the enemy.


	5. Lavender

Chapter 5

Marco Delrossi should definitely win an award for being the most entertaining guy to grace us with his presence! I have yet to stop laughing since I met him. It almost makes me wonder who is the actress. I would love nothing more than to continue sitting here with these two, but I can't do that. I have to get home before it's too late. I have this small fear of being on the road at night time.

The room has become abnormally quiet. Marco has stepped out on the balcony to take in a few drags of his cigar. That is one of the most disgusting habits. I do not know why one would find that as stress relieving. It may relieve stress for the individual that is breathing in the smoke, but it only sickens the others around them. The scent of tobacco and smoke is enough to make me come seconds away from losing the contents of stomach.

Paige is lying with her head on the armrest. I didn't want to disturb because she looked so peaceful. I wanted to get up and leave, but if I'm going to do this job right I definitely have to wake her. Her body begins to stir as I stand up removing myself from the seated position on the love seat. Not a moment later her eyes flicker open.

"Alex... where you are you going?" She asks as she sits up.

"It's pretty late."

"What time is it?"

"It's nearly 11:30. You've been asleep for a bit."

"Oh my god I am so sorry."

"No it's fine." Her eye brows raise to ask the question she obviously doesn't have the energy to ask verbally. "Really it is, but I do have some things to do tomorrow so I need to get home."

"Well don't you need someone to take you back to your car?"

"It's not that far. It's a couple of blocks away."

"Nonsense. Marco can drive you to your car."

"Really it's not a big deal, Paige."

"You're right it's not. Now quit being stubborn and take the ride."

Slowly my mouth opens in attempt to give her a response, an argument or anything that requires sound, but I would probably die of exhaustion trying to win. She is obviously a woman that isn't easily persuaded. She has made her mind up that Marco is giving me a ride to my car and that is what is going to happen.

"Alright..."

It kills me to say those two syllables, but as I have stated before, with her you just smile and nod.

"It was lovely having you around today."

"It was nice talking to you today."

"Likewise." A smile begins to slowly creep across her face and I can do nothing but stare. I am no match for her turquoise eyes and bright smile.

Silence overtakes the room as we both stand awkwardly staring at one another. The scent of lavender surrounds the room and I am amazed that I haven't noticed it until now. Lavender is one of my favorite fragrances, it always reminded me of home. As a child my mother would place lavender scented candles in all the rooms of the house.

_One day my mother and I were shopping at the local grocery store. I have never been one to enjoy any sort of shopping, but she was convinced that if I went shopping with her enough that I would learn to love it. I think deep down inside she thought it would be one of those mother/daughter bonding experiences. We were walking down the aisles at the store and I found this small lavender tea candle. _

_"Mom I like this candle. It's small." _

_"Yes it is Alexandria. It's almost as short as you." _

_"Gee mom your kindness is overwhelming." _

_"Well I can't help it you got your height from your father... but don't worry big things come in small packages." She says as her eye brows raise. _

_"Mom!!! I do not need to hear that!" _

_"Sorry honey. I couldn't resist."_

_"And people wonder why I am a pervert." _

_"It's ok we're like that. Just most don't talk about it."_

_"Alright whatever you say mom. Now can we just get these candles and call it a day?"_

_That day began the start of an interesting relationship my mother and I had. We both had a fascination with candles. Every holiday she would give me several different candles. I was always surprised to see which style or scent she would give me. _

The scent of tobacco and smoke has taken over the smell of lavender. Marco stepped back into the room bringing both Paige and I from our trance.

"Ladies as nice as it is to see you getting a long, I think it's time Alex and I head out."

"Uhhh yeah of course. It is pretty late and I am sure you have plans." Paige says nearly choking on every word as it leaves her mouth. This is a new side of her, the ungraceful, amusing, and embarrassed Paige.

"I have to get up for work. Plus I have to meet your brother in the morning. He wants me to run a mile with him."

Laughter fills the air as Paige tries to unsuccessfully contain herself.

"It's not that funny. I can run."

"Yeah and you're straight too I presume?"

"Yes I am..." His voice becomes almost a whisper. "About as straight as you."

Paige's cheeks suddenly redden and I can't help but feel sorry for her. I try to pretend that I hadn't heard what he said. I would hate to make the uncomfortable situation any worse if it's not needed.

"We should probably leave Marco. It's late and I have work tomorrow."

A frown appears on Paige's face and I regret my choice of words instantly. She looks so hurt, as if she has just had her heart ripped out of her chest. I have the overwhelming feeling to make the frown disappear and make her feel better. I can not allow myself to get into too deep. I have already reached a breaking point. I am not supposed to be here this late nor was I supposed to stay and watch I love Lucy with her either. I was hired to investigate her, not make her gray skies blue and to make the rainy days better.

I have to get out of here as soon as I can. I hastily walk to the door trying to make my escape. I feel their eyes burning holes in the back of my head, but I will not look back. I rush out of the room as fast as I can. I hear Marco calling my name at the end of the hall by her room, but I don't stop. I have enough energy at this particular moment to run a marathon.

My pace quickens and I soon find myself outside in front of the paparazzi once again. It is probably a good thing that I hadn't allowed Marco the opportunity to give me a ride. I can not afford to have my name popping in the tabloids. I can see it now, Marco Delrossi has finally ended things with Paige Michalchuk. He is now dating Alexandria Nunez, whom we know absolutely nothing about. One day she is a photographer, the next a reporter and the day after that she is a even a waitress at your local bar. Who is this woman? That is the question that I ask myself on a day to day basis and have yet to find the answer. I haven't the slightest clue as to who I am. When I was younger I knew exactly who I was. I was going to be the next Viven Leigh, but I kind of lost sight of that after my father had a massive heart attack.

My legs move quickly and my mind continues to flicker back and forth between my past and the unexpected Paige Michalcuk. Paige brings out a side of me that I had forgotten existed. Several moments later I arrive at my car which, much to my surprise, hasn't got a ticket on the windshield. I get in my car and drive home as quickly as possible without speeding too fast. I need to get a shower as soon as possible and clear my head of everything, most importantly Paige.

As I enter my house I am slightly saddened by the silence. I have always prided myself that I have the most peaceful home one could wish for, in truth it's not peaceful at all, it's lifeless and empty. The sound of a pin dropping could be heard throughout the entire house. A cat would be a nice addition to have as company, but in all honesty I think the cat would die of boredom. I am not exactly boring per se, but I am not the most lively person you'll come in contact with.

My pajamas are in the top drawer of my dresser. I quickly put my pajamas on as I place my dirty clothes in my clothes hamper neatly. Lastly I brush my teeth before getting into bed. If it isn't apparent yet I have a routine for nearly every aspect of my life. I crawl into bed and turn the lights off. I suddenly hear my phone begin to ring. Who in their right mind is calling me at 12 in the morning? Do they not have the decency to wait at least 8 more hours?

"Hello? Uh... hello?" No one says anything and I am about to hang up before it dawns on me. "Is this...?" Before finishing my question I am given an answer.

"Yeah it is. Sorry to call you so late, but we need to talk business."


	6. Huh?

Chapter 6

I wake later than usual. I was supposed to be up an hour ago. My day has gotten off to a wrong start. I would be a fool to believe that the events that had occurred the night before had nothing to do with this error. I was told to meet the unsuspecting person at 9:30, meaning I should have been up no later than 6:30 in order to get all of my morning rituals completed. It is now 7:35 and I have yet to do anything. I have wasted five minutes arguing with myself all the while getting nothing accomplished. That could have been 5 minutes that I used to read or five minutes I could be caught in traffic. Even a minute could essentially be of importance.

I hastily get myself together. Surprising, even to myself, I make it to my car with adequate time to reach my destination. I would be proud of myself if it weren't for the minor set back earlier this morning. I could beat myself up all day over the fact that I wasn't as prompt as I'd have liked to have been, but today isn't the day for that. Today I must take care of business. I need to get to the core of my job. Still, I don't quite know what is expected. The uncertainty has been driving me berserk.

The events of the previous night have been replaying in mind. I should have been able to handle the situation more professionally than I did. My judgment was clouded leaving me unable to react as I typically would have. I allowed my emotions get the best of me and that is something I do not allow.

---------------

I speed walk through of the café just as I was told. I make sure that no one notices me. I do so without asking any questions or making things difficult for the girl who wanted to go undetected. An uneasy feeling arises as I see the brunette was seated in the back of with a magazine in hand. It was evident that she was trying to disguise herself. She was no longer a brunette. She was wearing a blond wig along with an obnoxiously large hat. She didn't take her eyes off the magazine as I neared her, her face showed nothing but contentment. One would be a fool to read to deeply into anything the girl showed on her face. She was an actress, therefore she could hide any emotion well. I soon met the girls eyes that were hidden by the dark shades she was wearing.

"Good day Ms. Nunez." She says plainly. My stomach soon began to tie in knots as I soon realized the seriousness of my job. "Have a seat." She says emotionless pointing at the chair that was seated in front of her.

"Thank you, Ms. Santos." I say muster the most fake smile that I can form. In the 4 years that I have been in my line of work I have only realized the sickening reality of the facades one must wear. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine thanks." The brunette says removing her shades. "No need for the small talk." She says making her point well known. "I have called you here today to tell you the details of your job." I nod simply not wanting to speaking until asked to. "You and I both know that Paige is in no way going to openly confess her crime." I nod once again, secretly wishing she would say what she must so I can get away. "So I need you to go through all her purchases and stuff. Whatever you have to do find out anything about her."

"Honestly if Ms. Michalchuk was hiding something, purchases would be the last place you'd have to find something."

"Well whatever. I don't care what you have to do. I want her to be found guilty of the murder of Emma."

"Excuse me?" I feel my eyebrows involuntarily raise.

"You heard me." She says removing a cigarette from her purse. She lights it as if she has said nothing out of the ordinary.

"Sure I heard what you said, but I don't know what you meant."

"Are you that daft Ms. Nunez?" She asks taking a sip of the red wine in front of her.

"No... but I could have sworn it sounded like you were telling me to do whatever it takes to find her guilty."

She glances around to make sure no one is paying attention to her. She lowers her voice a bit. "Precisely. If that means you have to plant a few things here and there, do so."

"Uhhh..." I stammer. Is this one serious? This must be an adulterated game. I am waiting for the part where the game show host comes out and tell me that I've just been the sick experiment for an up and coming television show. You can't expect me to set up someone. That is not in my job description.

"Now run along! The clock is ticking!" She says with an evil smirk.

I leave the café just as quickly as I had entered. Today had gone from bad to worse. I finally learned the rationality behind Ms. Santos' way of thinking for this master plan. Quite frankly, she doesn't have any understanding of the concept pertaining to being rational.

-----------------------------

I know it's been a while, but I've been so wrapped up in Rosetta Stone that I haven't really been able to write for anything else. So I hope you guys enjoyed this. It's short, I know. I can guarantee it'll get longer. Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
